1. Field of invention
The field of this invention includes target shooting and the equipment used in this practice and in shooting ranges. Shooting ranges, of course, cover a wide diversity of weapons from hand guns and small arms to heavy calibre and high velocity rifles and carbines. Apart from standardised fixed targets silhouette shooting is also used in competitive and training activities.
2. Background of the Invention
Cardboard targets, whether concentric rings or otherwise or silhouettes are often pinned up on a target stand so that the holes penetrating the target indicate the success or otherwise of the shoot and the cardboard targets are discarded after each shoot. For longer range shooting targets have been used which drop when struck by the bullet indicating to the shooter that he has hit the target. In some ranges, for example at Bisley competitions and in military shoots a trench is provided behind such targets in which persons can shelter who, after each shoot can lift the target again or who can signal the accuracy or otherwise of the hit. Ordinary shoots can generally not afford such persons and commonly the marksmen are faced with the inconvenience of having to walk to the targets to check the success of their shoots after, for example each group of shots.